


!nk Covered Carnations

by NovaCentric



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, College Student Peter, Deceased Aunt May, F/M, Flower shop owner Peter Parker, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Tattoo artist Wade Wilson, Wade isn't a mercenary, don't expect much, everyone Peter loves dies, probably terribly written, we go down like men, weapon x happened tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCentric/pseuds/NovaCentric
Summary: 🔥A Tattoo Parlor Slash Flower Shop Spideypool Fic With A Side Of Ironbanner🔥After May's passing Peter just wants to hang up his suit and peruse her dream of opening a flower shop downtown. Of course, this will require him to do his studies during business hours, but no one ever actually comes by the shop anyways. Well, Mr. Banner does, and so does that weird tattoo artist...🖋This is my venture to write the most cliche love story I can think of, and it's probably also the only multi-chapter fic I'll put out for a while, so enjoy it.🖋





	1. Chapter One

Words scrambled past, frantically climbing up to present their friends further down on the page. There was a pause in the movement as the young man moved his hands from the computer to his hair, tugging in a tight, twisting pull. A groan escaped pale pink lips. Head tilted back and eyes closed, Peter willed himself not to cry, letting out nothing but a whimper in place of sobs. “Why does college work have to be so complicated?” 

A titter spliced through the silence, almost covering the sound of the closing door. "You won't die by putting in a little hard work, but are you sure you should be doing your homework on the clock?" Peter glanced over to the newcomer with a sigh, moving to push his things to the side. "Well, Mr. Banner, if I worked somewhere with a fast-paced work environment I would say no, but since you're almost the only person who ever comes here I'm going to have to go with a yes." Bruce chuckled, running his fingers against the petals of the carnation closest to the front of the table. 

"I suppose you're right. Perhaps, I simply imagine you have all the business you deserve. After all, I don't know a single other person who's done what you have with this shop without help." The petals tore against Bruce's fingers as his gaze flickers to Peter, who simply set his eyes downcast with a forlorn smile. "I had help. May had already bought everything for her little flower shop project before she was admitted to the hospital, I just had to put it together. She'd always wanted one, I just wish she could've seen it before she went." Taking the flowerpot carefully into his shaking hands, Bruce moved to the counter. He lightly pushed the plant towards the other with something akin to a grimace painting his features. "Well, if it means anything, Peter, I'm sure she'd be proud." 

Silence wrapped around the room, granting the scientists the scientist no response other than a small thanks. There was a pause before Peter started talking again, tucking the small flower against his chest. "you know, I would sell this to you, but you go through flowers like I go through the money I've set aside for food." There was a snicker, Peter laughing at his own joke as he moved towards the shelf holding a multitude of the same flower. "Personally, I think you're more of a cactus type of person. They mean endurance, ya know, while the yellow Carnations you've been getting mean rejection and disappointment." He rambled on with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It continued for a few more moments before he noticed he had unconsciously moved to the cacti's display. 

He blinked, confused for a moment. Shaking his head, he walked back to the counter, plant in hand. "This one will definitely be harder for you to kill, and since you've been such a loyal customer consider it on the house." Bruce rolled his eyes playfully, taking the plant into his arms. They continued to talk, exchanging pleasantries and explanations for the sudden burst of generosity, for what seemed like so little time compared to reality. Then it was over. It ended within seconds of Bruce getting a phone call. He spoke in a worried tone, giving Peter an apologetic smile, and rushed out the door, leaving the younger of the two alone in the small shop.

Peter's fingers curled around the laptop, bringing it to his lap as he fell back into the chair. Sighing, Peter shifted in an effort to get comfortable before falling into a soothing silence. Then there was the familiar ding of the bell above the door. 

"Man, I thought he'd never leave." A man covered in scars made his way to the counter. Peter's eyes widened, jumping up to look a bit more professional as he threw his laptop back into the chair. "Whoa, slow down there, baby boy. If you try to get away any faster you'll give me whiplash."


	2. Chapter Two

Peter flushed, shaking his head. “No. No! I wasn't running away. It's just you're the first customer I've had other than Mr. Banner for a while.” The man shrugged, looking unamused and clearly not believing the shorter of the two. “Whatever you say, baby boy.” He takes a hand out of his hoodie pocket, reaching out to Peter. “The names Wade Wilson. I run the tattoo parlor down the street.” Peter glanced down. His gaze stayed locked on it for more than what was polite before grabbing onto it. “Peter, Peter Parker.” A smile took control of Wade’s features as he pulled back from the contact. 

“That name is almost as cute as you, but alas I’m not here to flirt. I’m here to make an offer,” Reaching into his pocket, Wade pulled out thirty dollars and slid it across the table to Peter, who raised a questioning brow after sparing a quick glance downwards at it. “I want to propose a personal partnership of sorts.” There was a scoff as Peter crossed his arms. “Look, sweet cheeks, more and more people want flower tattoos nowadays, and it helps to draw what the customer wants. I just want to sit here and study your flowers for an hour before you close, and I’ll compensate you for any business my ugly mug loses you.” 

Peter let out a breath, allowing his arms to follow to his sides as he nodded. “Yeah.” There was a pause. “Yeah, that’s fine. Man, you had me going for a minute there. I thought I’d have to call the cops.” There was another loud sigh of relief. Eyes closed, and Peter ran his fingers through his hair before giving one last nod. “Yeah, you can do that.” If Peter had been paying any attention, he would have noticed the other going through the steps to figure out what he was talking about. However, he wasn’t, and in return jumped to the high heavens when Wade let out an offended gasp. 

“Did you-...” The usually loud man got progressively quieter as he continued. “Did you think I was about to ask you to prostitute yourself to me?” Peter let out an awkward laugh along with a select few words on how Wade had it all wrong. Although seeing as Wade clearly didn’t believe him, he quickly dropped the charade and threw his arms up in distress. “Can you blame me? You come in after making sure we’d be alone, start flirting with me, and then as if that wasn't enough, say you have a personal proposition!” For a moment, no one moved. They gazed at one another until Wade began to nod.

“That’s fair. Just, uh, I’ll be right back.” He smiled, making his way out of the shop, stopping outside the door, and turning to come back inside. Coming to a halt in front of the counter, he stuck his arm out once more. “Hello, Mr. Parker. My name is Wade Wilson, and I’d like to make an offer that’ll benefit both of our businesses. I want to pay you to let me sit here and look at your flowers if that’s okay with you.” Peter shook his head, smiling as he pushed Wade’s hand away. “I don’t see any reason why you can’t stay and look at the flowers for a while, but I don’t see the point in taking your money in exchange.” Wade hummed. “Then how much is one of those?” 

He spoke clearly, eyes trained on a red and blue bouquet “They should be around if not twenty-six dollars.” Peter watched as he nodded before moving to set up a drawing station at one of the shelves. “Then remind me to get one before I leave and remember to keep the change.” Personally, Peter expected that to end any communication between the two until he began to close up. If anything he hadn’t expected the other to talk more than he began to draw, and he definitely hadn’t expected to fall in step with the man in a conversation as he finished his school work. In fact, it felt rather nice to have someone to talk to during his shift even if it was for the last hour, and he could only hope it continued similarly next time Wade stopped by. 

It did. Time flies by with Wade around. Though it’s true wade wasn’t the most normal person on the block Peter could tell he meant well, which worked in both parties favor in conversation. However, he’d yet to stop trying to pay Peter when he arrived. Instead, he insisted that Peter put the bouquet he bought on the counter and use the money he gave him after each visit to buy a vase for it, and keep the change. Peter knew it was just a ploy to get him to take the money, but he still went out, bought a vase, and displayed it proudly on the counter as asked. Admittedly, the vase was on clearance at Walmart because it was from Halloween and spider-themed, but he got it nonetheless. 

After that, it became a little easier for him to take the money. He personally theorized that it had something to do with them becoming friends over the last three weeks. After all, it would be hard not to feel some connection after talking nonstop for an hour and a half, three times a week, and it’s not like anyone ever came to the shop while Wade was there, usually. 

Sometimes someone would wander into the shop, and any exchange between the two ended as Peter helped the customer. Though it revamped after they left. Then there were days like today. Days where they didn't pay attention to customers. In fact, neither man even realized there was another person in the room until they began to violently clear their throat. Snapping his eyes over Peter's gaze caught the sun's rays as they cascaded through the tall windows, making the man standing only a few feet away seen to glow. He looked stunning. Stunning and upset. This couldn’t mean anything good since it was never a good idea to make Tony Stark upset. 

"Is this how you plan to treat your old mentor when he comes to see you?" Tony arched a brow, unamused, watching as the boy behind the counter struggled to come up with an excuse before breaking into a smile. "Relax, kid. I'm not here to fuss at you. I'm here to ask for help." That was it. The statement that confused Peter to no end. Help? He wasn't half as good as the people who worked with Tony. Then the Billionaire had pointed at Wade before jerking his hand back. 

"Sorry, but I need to talk to Peter in private." Peter only nodded to Wade as he looked over before watching as the other did as told. Tony came to the counter once he was out, and his expression became much more serious. "Look, kid, I know what you're thinking; Why is Tony Stark coming to me for this? Doesn’t he have tons of people he could pay to do it twice as smart as me? And you'd be right in assuming that because it's true. However, this is more of a personal project and I need a pair of fresh eyes I can trust.” Tony put up a hand cutting Peter off before he could retaliate. “And before you ask Bruce has already taken a crack at it.” There was a sigh. “What am I working on?” Tony’s lips pulled into a smirk as he placed the briefcase on the table, pulling it open. 

“A recreation of the web-shooters Spider-man used before he died.”


	3. Chapter Three

Peter squeaked, eyes wide as his gaze snapped back to Tony. "Before he died? What do you mean he died? They didn’t find any proof of why he disappeared.” he paused. “Did they?” Arching a brow, Tony peered over his glasses at Peter for a moment before rolling his shoulders. “No, at least not anything that’s definitive evidence.” “Then why insist he was?” The older of two scoffed, reaching up to remove his glasses. “Well, kid, if he's fine then he wasn’t that great of a hero anyway, was he? Boasting about loving your city and the people in it only to turn your back on them isn’t how a hero operates. Yet, here we are. If that’s the case it leaves me no choice but to make me think that J. Jonah guy knew what he was talking about when he called him a menace. Not that it matters. Either way, he’s not coming back.” 

His voice never rose, though, he seemed more aggravated by the second. Peter wondered momentarily if it was due to the effects of Spiderman’s disappearance on the other heroes. “At least this way people can still hear the name Spider-man, and have hope, so are you taking on the project or not?” Peter, on the other hand, looked mortified. This led him to do nothing more than slowly pull the case over to his side of the counter and watch as Tony nodded and left. 

Wade reentered shortly after. "What was that all about, Petey boy?" Peter shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “Mr. Stark likes to come to me for help when he has a project he wants to surprise the public with. He doesn’t come by as often now that I’ve stopped working for him, but he’ll drop by every now and again.” leaning over the counter, Wade moved to rest his head in his hands. “So, is he like your father figure or…?” His contracted expression turning into one of amusement at the other's disgust. "What? No! Of course not. Mr. Stark is great and all, but I wouldn't even go as far as to say we're friends let alone someone that stands in my life as a father figure. Why would you even ask that?"

"Just wanted to know how close we're going to the MCU." Peter rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time Wade had said something so off the wall like that, and in all honesty, Peter couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. Though, if it was a joke he didn't see what exactly made it funny. He tried to fake it, supplying Wade with an awkward laugh. He could tell it confused the other at first before a look of something akin to pity crossed his eyes and he changed the subject. "Does the reason he picked you for this little project have anything to do with what you did for him while you were an intern?" "No and yes? On paper, none of this ever happened, but he'd invite me to the lab so I'd have something to do and I just started helping one day." They continued on that trail, talking about Peter's internship and going on to what he's majoring in until it was time to close up and they reluctantly said their goodbyes.

Peter didn't get much rest that night. He spent most of his time trying to do the schoolwork he'd put off doing at the shop to talk to Wade. The word try should be emphasized there because it's not like any of it got done. Tony's words just kept circling back to the front of his mind and he couldn't focus. Was that how all the other heroes saw him too? As a no good hypocrite? Of course, they do, why wouldn't they? He disappeared without warning, and never came back, but It's not like he never planned to. There was just so much stuff happening with May being sick, and the shop. Then May passed away a few weeks later stuck in a hospital bed, and everything had stopped. He remembers how he felt, reckons that's when he had stopped thinking about Spiderman. It had to be. That's when he'd stopped everything else as well. He'd even quit college for a while. Maybe that's why he's just now finishing up at 27. He'll just have to add it to the growing list of his failures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back! I'm not to proud of this chapter, but the next one is already planned out, so hopefully it'll be a bit better :)

Peter spent the rest of his week juggling school work he’d fallen behind on and testing out Tony’s new spider tech. It was exhausting, to say the least. Especially, since he'd started putting his schoolwork aside to talk to Wade at the shop. Focusing just wasn't the easiest thing to do when Wade was around, and if he was honest, he'd much rather talk to him than work. Instead, he began continuing his work into the night. By Friday he was sure he was running on fumes. He keeps forgetting things and was definitely suffering from a major dose of fatigue. Not to mention the bags under his eyes have darkened significantly, which was annoying even if it was easily fixed with a bit of sleep. 

Or makeup. Natural makeup, that is. He didn't actually know how to do anything too fancy, but the simpler more natural looks had come in hand back in the day when it came to covering up bruises he'd received as Spiderman, so surely it'd work for this. Not that he cared all that much about how he looked, but today he had to go meet Tony, and if he knew he was losing sleep over something so little he might not ask him to help anymore. 

It's too bad he hadn't remembered anything about the box sitting in the bottom of his closet until it was almost time to leave. He'd dug through small space like a madman once he did, throwing clothes and shoes here and there in the process. Finding and applying the makeup ended up putting him behind schedule by around three minutes, which was fine. He could work with that, but for good measure started his run to Stark tower. The run ended around the midway point as he skidded to a stop, panting. Sometimes he forgets he's not as athletic as he used to be. He struggled to catch his breath as he walked the rest of the way, using his old intern keycard to get into the building. He was greeted by F.R.I.D.A.Y stepping on the elevator, who took him to Tony's personal lab. Moving into the room, he listened as Bruce offered to take Tony out to dinner. They had a short conversation Peter was sure he wasn't supposed to hear before Peter made himself known by obnoxiously clearing his throat. 

"Oh, Peter! Welcome back! Did you manage to find anything? Don't feel bad if you didn't. It is a recreation of my design." Peter blinked. Was Mr. Stark trying to call him stupid? After he worked so hard to make this new overly complicated web shooter work? Then he remembered. Tony stark never knew he was Spiderman. He didn't know he was asking the man who made the original to make a recreation. "You okay, kid?" Peter shook the thoughts from his mind as he moved over to the lab table, responding with a small yes. Sitting down the briefcase, he flipped it open and set up the web shooter to fit his arm. Once it was calibrated he placed it on and shot it. The webbing spread out as it flew through the air, taking some of the lab equipment with it, before it the wall. 

Peter was well aware of the shocked looks Tony and Bruce were giving him, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. What was important was that they didn't ask questions. So far it seemed as if they didn't know what to ask, or they were too shocked to say anything. In an attempt to keep it that way Peter pushed the web-shooter into Tony's arms and disappeared into the elevator. 

While Peter's original reason for leaving so early was to get to the shop on time to open he still ended up being five minutes late. Maybe he wouldn't have cared as much if Wade wasn't already there. He stood leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and began speaking before Peter could apologize for being late. "Do you come here every day?" 

Peter raised a brow, giving a slow nod. "Yeah, it's kinda like my job." Wade scoffed, pushing himself off the way as he made his way over to Peter. "That doesn't mean you have to open up every day. Come on, take a break. Let's go do something fun!" Peter glanced between the door and Wade before letting out a sigh. 

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."


End file.
